Sweatbands, such as headbands and wristbands, are typically worn by individuals to absorb, or wick away, sweat. Sweatbands are also commonly worn as fashion accessories, with sweat absorption being an incidental function.
Headbands, for example, absorb sweat that would otherwise roll from a person's forehead to their face, and potentially into their eyes. Alternatively, or in addition, headbands are worn to hold back a person's hair, and to prevent hair from obstructing the person's line of sight. Headbands are often worn under the helmets of cyclists and motorcyclists. One known headband is a tie-back headband that is made of two separate pieces of fabric stitched together.